Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe
Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe is an American film series based on several television series from Cartoon Network, being produced by Cartoon Network Studios, Amblin Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures since 2018. Films #''The Powerpuff Girls Rise'' (2018) #''Enter Dexter's Laboratory'' (2018) #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Meet the Reaper'' (2018) #''Ben 10: Alien Protector'' (2019) #''They Call Him Samurai Jack'' (2019) #''Adventure Time: Come On Grab Your Friends'' (2019) #''FusionFall: The Journey Begins'' (2020) #''Show'' (2020) #''Universe'' (2020) #''Courage: Tales of a Cowardly Dog'' (2021) #''The Ballad of Johnny Bravo'' (2021) #''and Mandy 2'' (2021) #''The Powerpuff Girls: TBD'' (2022) # Characters Note: while most franchises get their own installments, some only appear in crossover titles. Main *'Blossom Utonium' (played by ) - the oldest and the smartest of the Powerpuff Girls who leads the trio and often tries TBD. *'Bubbles Utonium' (played by Sabrina Carpenter) - the youngest and the most childlish of the Powerpuff Girls who TBD. *'Buttercup Utonium' (played by Ariel Winter) - the middle child and the most aggressive of the Powerpuff Girls who TBD. *'Dexter' (played by Jacob Tremblay) - a kid genius who owns a laboratory inside his own house and TBD. *'Dee Dee' (played by Dove Cameron) - Dexter's ditzy and overenthusiastic older sister who TBD. *'Johnny Bravo' (played by Channing Tatum) - a muscular and narcissistic self-proclaimed ladies' man whose goal is to hook up with TBD. *'Cow' (voiced/motion capture by ) - TBD *'Chicken' (voiced/motion capture by James Franco) - TBD *'Courage the Cowardly Dog' (voiced/motion capture by T.J. Miller) - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced/motion capture by Mahershala Ali) - TBD *'Billy' (played by Jack Griffo) - TBD *'Mandy' (played by ) - TBD *'Samurai Jack' (played by ) - a samurai from thousands of years in the past who is tossed into a future where his arch nemesis, Aku, rules the world. *'Ben Tennyson' (played by ) - TBD *'Kevin Levin' (played by ) - TBD *'Gwen Tennyson' (played by Bella Thorne) - TBD *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' (played by Dylan Minnette) - TBD *'Jake the Dog' (voiced/motion capture by Jack Black) - TBD *'Mordecai' (voiced/motion capture by Jay Baruchel) - TBD *'Rigby' (voiced/motion capture by Tony Hale) - TBD *'Steven Universe' (played by ) - TBD *'Garnet' (played by ) - TBD *'Pearl' (played by ) - TBD *'Amethyst' (played by Rebel Wilson) - TBD *'Peridot' (played by Kristen Bell) - TBD * Supporting *'Professor Utonium' (played by Matthew McConaughey) - TBD *'The Mayor of Townsville' (played by ) - TBD **'Ms. Sara Bellum' (played by Elizabeth Olsen) - TBD *'Ms. Keane' (played by Salma Hayek) - the Powerpuff Girls' caring teacher at Pokey Oats High School who TBD. *'Dexter's Father' (played by Zachary Levi) - TBD *'Dexter's Mother' (played by Aubrey Plaza) - TBD *'Quadraplex T-3000 Computer' (voiced by Emily Blunt) - TBD *'Bunny Bravo' (played by ) - TBD *'Little Suzy' (played by ) - TBD *'Carl Chryniszzswics' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Eustace Bagge' (played by Michael Douglas) - TBD *'Muriel Bagge' (played by Meryl Streep) - TBD *'The Computer' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Irwin' (played by ) - TBD *'Hoss Delgado' (played by Bradley Cooper) - TBD *'Count Dracula' (played by Samuel L. Jackson) - TBD *'Fred Fredburger' (voiced/motion capture by Jim Carrey) - an idiotic and childish baku who TBD. *'The Scotsman' (played by Gerard Butler, James McAvoy, Ewan McGregor or TBD) - TBD *'Max Tennyson' (played by Andy Serkis) - Max and Gwen's grandfather who TBD. *'BMO' (voiced/motion capture by ) - TBD *'Princess Bonnie Bubblegum' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Peppermint Butler' (voiced/motion capture by David Tennant) - TBD *'Marceline Abadeer' (played by Hailee Steinfeld) - TBD *'Tree Trunks' (voiced/motion capture by Glenn Close) - TBD *'Benson Dunwoody' (voiced/motion capture by Steve Carell) - TBD *'Pops Maellard' (voiced/motion capture by Sacha Baron Cohen) - TBD *'Skips' (voiced/motion capture by ) - TBD *'Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein' (played by ) - TBD *'Hi-Five Ghost' (voiced/motion capture by Adam Sandler) - TBD * Antagonists *'Aku' (voiced/motion capture by ) - the shapeshifting Master of Darkness who rules over the distant future and whose only weakness is a magic katana wielded by Jack. *'Scaramouche' (voiced/motion capture by Ryan Reynolds) - TBD * *'Vilgax' (voiced/motion capture by Benedict Cumberbatch) - TBD *'Hex' (played by ) - TBD **'The Charmcaster' (played by Zendaya) - TBD * *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced/motion capture by ) - TBD *'Him' (voiced/motion capture by Tom Hardy) - TBD *'Princess Morbucks' (played by TBD) - a spoiled and bratty rich girl around the same age as the Powerpuff Girls who is envious of their powers and TBD. * *'Mandark' (played by Tom Holland) - Dexter's arch-enemy who owns a similar intellect to his and TBD. *'Black Hat' (played by ) - TBD **'Dr. Flug Slys' (played by TBD) - TBD **'Demencia' (played by Jennifer Lawrence) - TBD **'5.0.5' (voiced/motion capture by Mark Fischbach) - TBD *'The Red Guy' (voiced/motion capture by Seth Rogen) - a mischievous and sneaky demon obsessed with his buttocks who often lures Cow and Chicken into several schemes and is TBD. *'Katz' (voiced/motion capture by ) - TBD *'Eris' (played by Anna Faris) - TBD *'Nergal' (voiced/motion capture by Tommy Lee Jones) - TBD *'Mindy' (played by TBD) - Mandy's snotty arch-rival who often brags about her possessions and TBD. * *'Simon Petrikov/The Ice King' (played by John Krasinski) - TBD **'Gunter' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny, uncredited) - TBD *'Magic Man' (played by ) - TBD *'The Lich' (voiced/motion capture by Ron Perlman) - TBD *'The Earl of Lemongrab' (voiced/motion capture by ) - TBD * *'Garrett Bobby Ferguson' (played by Chris Evans) - TBD *'Death' (played by ) - TBD *'Nikolai/Thomas' (voiced/motion capture by ) - TBD * *'White Diamond' (played by Linda Hamilton) - TBD *'Yellow Diamond' (played by TBD) - TBD * Differences *The Powerpuff Girls have a different origin as they used to be normal girls until they were subjected to a nuclear experiment that allowed them to acquire their powers, being Utonium's adoptive daughters. * Trivia *It is confirmed that there will be no films about Ed, Edd n Eddy, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Amazing World of Gumball, or OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, mainly because of casting difficulties. * Category:Movies Category:Universes Category:Franchises Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Cinematic Universes